Frames for displaying pictures or objects are illuminated in many different fashions. Often these frames are illuminated by room light or external attached light fixtures. This practice results in undesirable lighting within the frame, however. Prior attempts to improve frame lighting have moved the light sources within the frame. Interior frame lighting presents difficulties in hiding the light source, distributing the light evenly, and power supply to the light source.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an illuminated frame where the light source is obscured from view.
A further object of this invention is to provide an illuminated frame where light is distributed evenly.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an illuminated frame where light is supplied by an LED.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.